Tu es ma sécurité
by lanaregal
Summary: Emma voulait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Hook mais cela se passe mal et Emma se retrouve blessée, elle va alors se rendre chez personne qui peut l'aider et avec qui elle se sent en sécurité... Régina. Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés donc si vous êtes curieux.


Hey. Me revoilà avec un autre petit OS Swanqueen, étant donné que j'ai reçu de bons avis sur mon premier OS je me suis decidée à poster celui-là que je gardais depuis un petit moment sur mon ordi. J'avoue que je sais pas trop si ça va plaire, je l'espère en tout cas vu que je suis jamais sûre de mes écrits.

Malheuresement OUAT ne m'appartiens pas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Emma ne se rappelait pas vraiment la chronologie des événements qui s'étaient déroulés durant sa soirée mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était à moitié couchée par terre, le visage en sang, les muscles qui la brûlait et qu'elle était à moitié évanouie.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec Hook chez Granny, elle voulait le voir car sa relation avec lui ne pouvait plus durer. Cette situation ne fonctionnait pas pour elle, elle se sentait vivre dans un mensonge car elle ne ressentait finalement rien pour lui. Elle ne se sentait pas elle-même et elle ne savait plus comment agir car elle l'appréciait vraiment mais cela ne suffisait plus. Hook lui était tellement déboussolé par cette nouvelle. Pour lui tout allait bien, il se sentait de nouveau vivre depuis la mort de Mila, il se sentait enfin libre. Même si avec les récents problèmes que générait l'arrivée de Ingrid, il était enfin avec la femme qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il regardait Emma quitter le restaurant, il y eu comme un court circuit dans son cerveau et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il fût alors prit d'une bouffée de colère envers Emma Swan. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, il avait tellement eu de mal à aimer à nouveau quelqu'un, à pouvoir faire confiance et ouvrir son cœur encore une fois. Il voulait lui expliquer, il devait lui expliquer qu'il était fait pour elle, qu'ils devaient finir leurs jours ensemble.

Emma elle voulait fuir loin de cet homme, elle avait besoin de s'en aller, elle se sentait comme oppressée par ses mensonges. Quand il lui agrippa le bras pour la retenir elle chercha à se dégager, elle devait se dégager et c'est à cet instant que Killian perdit le peu de sens et de contrôle qui lui restait. Le fait qu'Emma le rejette à nouveau lui fit perdre la raison et il la frappa de toutes ses forces avec son crochet, il la frappa à plusieurs reprises quand il se rendit enfin compte de son acte. Il regarda avec horreur les conséquences de son geste sur Emma. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était désolé mais cette dernière le fit voltiger de plusieurs mètres grâce à sa magie et elle s'en alla le plus vite possible de la ruelle.

Elle marcha longtemps sans vraiment savoir où elle allait quand elle aperçue la maison de Régina, elle avança, elle avait besoin d'aide, elle perdit l'équilibre quand elle arriva à la porte de la maison. Elle n'avait plus de force, elle se sentait partir et elle espérait de toutes ses forces que Régina se rende compte qu'elle était là, qu'elle puisse l'aider même si cette dernière lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir de nouveau détruit son bonheur. Sur cette pensée elle sombra dans l'obscurité.

Régina elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre assise sur un des canapés de son immense salon devant un feu de cheminée. Même si cela faisait quelques instants qu'elle était plus plongée dans ses pensées que dans la lecture de son livre, elle se sentait bien, détendue, malgré tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en ce moment. Robin avait décidé de se remettre avec sa femme, elle comprenait son choix même si elle en avait énormément souffert mais à présent elle essayait de passer à autre chose. C'est vrai il était marié et il respectait l'engagement qu'il avait fait, elle trouvait ça honorable de sa part même si cela lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il y avait aussi l'arrivée de la menace d'une nouvelle malédiction sur Storybrooke et Emma qui cherchait à tout prix à se faire pardonner. Malgré tous ces problèmes, un seul la perturbait à un tel point qu'elle y pensait toute la journée. Emma...

Cette jeune femme blonde, la fille de ce qui a été ses pires ennemies durant des années, l'obsédait. Elle ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulût d'avoir ramener Marian, se doutant bien que la jeune femme n'avait pas intentionnellement ramené la femme de son ancien compagnon. Mais ce qui l'a poussait à être vraiment en colère était le fait de voir la jeune femme blonde se pavaner aux bras de cet espèce d'imbécile à une main, cela l'énervait vraiment plus que tout.

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi cela l'énervait à ce point mais à la suite d'une conversation avec Henry elle avait enfin pu mettre des mots sur ce sentiment. Ce désir de vouloir tuer le pirate à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait où qu'elle le voyait toucher Emma. En effet un soir où Henry était venu manger avec elle, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait du pirate et ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il se méfiait légèrement de lui. Au fil de la conversation Henry lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant à la relation entre Emma et cet incapable de pirate, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'en savait rien et qu'elle avait juste envie de savoir. Lorsque Henry allait partir, il se retourna vers sa mère et lui dit " _Tu l'aimes. Emma tu l'aimes c'est pour ça que tu es énervée quand tu la vois avec Killian_ " Il lui avait sourit et était partit ne laissant pas à Régina le temps de démentir ce que son fils venait de dire.

Depuis cette soirée, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et en était venu à la conclusion que son fils avait raison et que son cœur battait à la chamade pour cette jeune femme blonde.

Alors qu'elle était complètement perdue dans ses souvenirs et réflexions, elle fût sortie de sa torpeur par un bruit sourd qui venait de dehors, plus précisément de devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle posa le livre sur le canapé et alla voir à sa porte pour savoir d'où provenait ce bruit. Elle ouvra la porte mais ne vit rien, ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête qu'elle vit la femme qui occupait ses pensées quelques minutes auparavant allongée par terre le visage complément en sang et inconsciente. Elle retint un petit cri qui s'était formé au fond de sa gorge à la vue de la femme qui avait pris possession de son cœur et de son âme. Elle se précipita aux côtés d'Emma et la secoua.

-" _Allez Emma_ " elle la secoua de plus en plus fort " _Allez réveille toi_ "

Elle entendit un léger grognement et vit que la blonde commençait à rouvrir les yeux.

-''_ Emma...mon dieu qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé_ ?"

-"_Mmmm...Ki...Killian..._"

Régina ne comprit pas pourquoi la blonde appelait cet espèce de crétin. Elle plaça ses avant-bras en dessous des épaules d'Emma et la tira à l'intérieur de sa grande demeure, elle ferma la porte et alla chercher de quoi nettoyer les blessures de la blonde. Ce n'est que en revenant et quand elle commença à passer une serviette légèrement humide sur le visage d'Emma qu'elle poussa un peu plus la jeune femme à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

-"_ Emma_ " lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme "_dit moi ce qui s'est passé_ "

Emma commençait à reprendre ses esprits et comprit que son inconscient l'avait conduit à rejoindre Régina. Cela ne l'étonna pas étant donné qu'elle se savait reliée à la brune d'une façon extrêmement puissante même si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir la véritable nature de ce lien pour l'instant. Elle se remémora donc les événements de sa soirée...Killian...la rupture...Killian qui l'a poursuit...qui la frappe...sa longue marche...sa chute lente dans les abysses lorsqu'elle s'était sentie en sécurité non loin de Régina. Elle inspira longuement avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de la femme au-dessus d'elle qui était entrain de nettoyer ses blessures et se lança dans son récit.

-"_ J'avais rendez-vous avec Killian au restaurant et je lui ait dit que je voulais que notre relation s'arrête_" Régina haussa ses sourcils à cette révélation de la part de la blonde, elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendue et son cœur se mit à battre plus que de raison " _Il l'a très mal prit et m'a poursuivi dans la rue et je l'ai repoussé quand il a voulu me convaincre qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et il a..._" sa gorge se serra et elle retint un sanglot. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Killian malgré qu'elle sache qu'il luttait contre de nombreux démons, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il lèverait la main sur elle. Elle essaya de se reprendre et sentit les mains de Régina serrer les siennes. "_Il m'a frappée à plusieurs reprises avec son crochet jusqu'à ce que...jusqu'à ce que je parviennes à le repousser grâce à ma magie et j'ai fuis le plus loin possible pour chercher un endroit où je me sentirais en sécurité_ "

Régina sentit sa magie bouillir au fond d'elle, une boule de haine se former au creux de son ventre et des larmes de colère se placer dans ses yeux. Elle voulait tuer cet espèce de vermine de pirate, elle voulait le arracher le cœur et le réduire doucement en cendres pour avoir osé lever la main sur la femme magnifique qu'était Emma. Emma le remarqua immédiatement et se releva légèrement afin qu'elle puisse se reposer contre le corps de la brune à côté d'elle dans une tentative de la calmer et pour qu'elle puisse elle-même se sentir encore plus proche de Régina.

Régina sentit la tête d'Emma se placer sur son épaule et immédiatement ses bras se serrèrent autour du corps de la blonde. Elle se sentait apaisée au contact de la blonde mais une question lui trottait tout de même dans la tête, pourquoi Emma était venu chez elle si elle cherchait la sécurité. Elle aurait pu aller chez ses parents, ce qui aurait été logique car l'appartement était tout près du restaurant, mais la blonde avait rallongée son trajet pour venir s'écrouler devant chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le choix de la blonde mais ses songes furent perturbés par la tête d'Emma qui avait trouver refuge sur sa poitrine.

Régina n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Sentir le souffle chaud de la blonde sur sa peau découverte à cause de son décolleté et la pression qu'exerçait le corps d'Emma sur le sien lui chamboulait tout son organisme et sa manière de penser. Elle porta délicatement ses lèvres sur le front d'Emma et l'embrassa tendrement.

À cette sensation, Emma ne pu réprimer un léger gémissement qui n'échappa pas à la brune. À ce son Régina se sentit entièrement déconnectée, elle ne savait plus comment agir et son ventre se tordait à cause de l'effet que lui faisait Emma. Elle saisit le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts ce qui fit pencher la tête d'Emma en arrière et ce qui permit aux deux femmes de se regarder dans les yeux. Et au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent plus rien n'excitait, il n'y avait plus de Killian, plus de blessures, plus de Robin et plus de menaces, il n'y avait plus que deux femmes qui se désiraient. Régina pencha sa tête en avant pour embrasser la blonde qui elle eut un dernier instant de panique en voyant la manœuvre de la reine mais qui fut vite oublié quand elle se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce qu'elle désirait et cherchait depuis des années. L'amour pur et l'entière sécurité.

Elle combla l'espace qu'il restait entre leurs lèvres et s'abandonna complètement. Le baiser était doux, tendre, il n'y avait aucune précipitation ni de tentatives pour approfondir l'échange, elles profitaient juste du fait de s'être enfin trouvées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Régina les téléporta dans sa chambre grâce à la magie et se retrouva allongée aux côtés de la femme qui faisait chavirer tout son corps d'un seul regard. Elles s'embrasèrent encore durant plusieurs minutes, variant les positions de leurs lèvres avant de se blottir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles se sentaient entièrement à leurs places pour la première fois de leur vie. Régina posa ses mains sur le visage d'Emma et traça des petits cercles avec ses doigts là où le crochet de ce vaurien avait laissé des marques ou des coupures, elle l'admirait, elle était d'une telle beauté. Une beauté aussi bien extérieur qu'intérieur.

Emma, en regardant la reine, se dit qu'elle savait exactement pourquoi elle était venu jusque chez cette magnifique brune.

-" _Régina_ " murmura t-elle

-" _Mmm_"

-" _Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici_ ?" dit elle avec douceur alors que sa main se posa sur la hanche de la reine.

-" _Oui_ " répondit simplement Régina.

-''_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que le seul endroit où je pourrais toujours me sentir en sécurité serait ici avec toi. Je sais que tu me protégeras contre tout comme moi je te protégerais et je veux que tu sache que à partir de maintenant seuls tes bras sont ma sécurité_ "

Régina se sentit envahie d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant et sût que la blonde occuperait une des places les plus importantes dans son cœur pour le restant de sa vie.

-" _Toi aussi tu es ma sécurité Emma_ " murmura Régina avant d'embrasser sa compagne et de la regarder avec amour se rendre au monde des rêves et elle se sentit complète comme jamais et pu pour la première fois depuis des années fermer les yeux et se laisser tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée parfaitement sereine et heureuse que son cœur soit de nouveau en paix.


End file.
